Sonic on Jimmy Fallon show
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After his blue carpet in Hollywood, Sonic comes into Jimmy Fallon's show to play a game with him.


**Something to get the laughs out. I've been watching a few clips of Jimmy Fallon show on Youtube. My favorite is the mystery box game.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Artwork by someone on DeviantArt. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Here I am in Jimmy Fallon's show since he invited me to come. The audience was going wild to see me on the show.

"I'm so glad you're in my show, Sonic. Everyone's really excited to see you and your upcoming movie" Jimmy said.

"Thank you, Jimmy. I'm glad to get on the silver screen again despite the fans were not happy with the original trailer in April last year" I said.

"We all heard but ever since the new trailer came out on November last year, they received positive comments and it brought luck" Jimmy said.

The audience clapped in agreement and I agree too with Jimmy's comment.

"Yeah, it did. My fans are going crazy with all the TV spots on social media. I'm excited for them to see the movie coming out on Valentine's Day" I said and it made the audience cheer in excitement.

"We all are very excited. Now, we are gonna play a game called mystery box. We're gonna have a number of mystery objects brought to us in front of us. Our job is to guess what each one is. The catch is we have to figure out only by touch alone" Jimmy explained how this works.

"Oh man" I laughed lightly.

"Since I'm the host of the show, I'll go first. Let's bring out the first object" Jimmy said.

One of the assistants of the show brings out the blue box and she removes the side lid.

"I can look to see what it is?" I asked Jimmy.

"Yes you can" Jimmy said.

I took a look to see what's inside, it was a cute hedgehog plush.

Jimmy was trying to read the audience's reaction.

They all couldn't help but say "aw" at the sight of it because it looked so cute, like when I was a baby.

"Is it alive?" Jimmy was getting a little nervous to reach his hands in the box without looking.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You have to touch it" I grinned.

He felt the plush's face, "It feels like a face" He said.

The audience was laughing at his reaction. He looked scared by touching it.

"You're running out of time, Jim. Guess what it is" I snickered at this.

"Is it a stuffed animal? A stuffed dog or bear? I don't know what it is" Jimmy chuckled a little.

The buzzer time buzzed that he was out of time. He went to look at what it is, "Oh, it's a stuffed hedgehog. Damn it!" Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah it's me" I pointed out.

"Yes, now it's your turn" Jimmy said as another box was brought in.

"Oh man" I was feeling a little nervous to whatever it's in the mystery box.

The assistant removes the side lid and the audience were playing a trick on me. Whether it's something gross, scary, or adorable. I'm trying to read the audience's reaction but it's not easy if they're faking it out.

"Come on, you guys" I chuckled nervously as I put my hands through the box.

Slowly moving down to what I can feel without looking. I felt something cold, a little wet, and something on a plate.

Jimmy and the audience were laughing at my grossed reaction.

"Is it food or something? Is it a Subway sandwich?" I was freaking out a little.

"I don't know how you're gonna guess this" Jimmy laughed.

I touched more and realized what kind of bread it was, no a bun.

"Is it a hot dog?" I felt again, it felt familiar to me, "Wait, is it a chili dog?"

The ding ding ranged and the music from the stand played that I got the correct answer. The audience applauded that I got the answer right.

Jimmy handed me a towel to clean my gloves hands.

"Oh god. That was a good trick to fake me out" I said.

"Now it's my turn again. Oh man" Jimmy said, getting more nervous to what's gonna be in the box.

The assistant brings the box and removed the side lid. It was a real spaghetti with meatballs.

"Oh god" I pretended to sound grossed out. The audience did the same thing.

"Here we go" Jimmy puts his hands inside the box and touches it, "Urgh is it organs or what?" He started to get grossed out.

I snickered at this that he's hesitating too much and he stops to calm himself down. The audience were laughing too hard at this.

"You have to touch it" I laughed.

He tries again but is still freaking out too much as the music intensified with drama.

"Wait a minute, is it Italian food?" He guessed.

"You gotta guess. You don't have much time left" I chuckled.

"Spagehtti with meatballs?" He guessed.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

The music band played for the correct answer. Jimmy looks at the spaghetti with meatballs in the box and sighed in relief. The audience laughed and applauded at the same time.

"Oh god. For a moment I thought it was organs or something" Jimmy said.

"That was so funny at what you thought it was" I laughed.

"I almost felt sick from touching it. Now we're on to the final round. And you Sonic, you and I both get to touch without looking. And whoever guesses it right, wins the game" Jimmy said.

The final box is brought in and the side lid is removed for the audience to look. They're playing a trick on us again and I can't tell if it's scary, gross, or something alive.

"Thank you for coming to the show and we hope to see you again" Jimmy said.

"It's so great to see you Jim. And I can't wait for everyone to see the movie in a couple days" I smiled and I put my hand to the other side of the box and Jimmy did the other with his hand.

When I reached it, it felt like a brush or something else. But it's moving.

"What is this? Moving brushes?" I cringed at the touch.

"Or nails?" Jimmy guessed.

"It's alive! What is it?!" I freaked out that something is alive.

Jimmy was also freaking out too. He moved his hand away.

"Don't look!" I said to him as he puts his hand back in.

"It feels prickly. It's licking my finger? What animal is this?" I chuckled nervously and the audience were laughing too hard at my reaction along with Jimmy's reaction.

"It's sharp like a cactus. I don't know what it is" Jimmy said.

"Wait a second! Is it real life hedgehogs?" I said.

"Is it really?" Jimmy looked and he picked out a real-life hedgehog. I held one too and it squirmed in my hands.

The music from the stand played for the correct answer.

"There so adorable" I said.

"These are African pygmy hedgehogs, a popular pet" Jimmy explained.

The audience awed and applauded to me and Jimmy.

"Guess I should have one as a pet" I joked.

"Indeed. Let's give a wonderful applause for Sonic!" Jimmy said to the audience.

"Thank you everyone!" I gave my signature thumbs up.


End file.
